Grand Theft Auto Magnolia: After wars
by BianWW
Summary: Porque aunque el Modo Historia termine, el juego sigue. ¿Qué sucede tras los eventos de GTA Magnolia? ONE SHOT (Es necesario haber leído mi anterior historia) Rated T


**Para Shonenevolution.**

* * *

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

* * *

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-_ Levy le gritaba a Gajeel, este no sabía donde meterse, podía enfrentarse a lo que sea, pero a la ira de su esposa, era algo para lo que nunca se sentía preparado.

Estaban los dos parados en el medio de la sala, la casa aún era la misma. Los niños había tomado la habitación de Wendy, ya que ahora ella estaba viviendo en el centro, cerca de la universidad, en un departamento que Gajeel le había ayudado a comprar.

 _-Laxus nos pidió ayuda, no podíamos decirle que no._

 _-¡Me importa poco y nada lo que hacen los demás!_ \- Le espeta Levy. _\- ¿Es que no eres consciente de que tienes una familia?._ \- Gajeel la miraba nervioso, no era que no lo hubiese considerado, pero no podía no hacer nada, Fairy tail siempre había estado para él en todo momento, y si lo necesitaban, no podía negarse.

 _-Si que pensé en ustedes.-_ Intenta abrazarla, eso siempre resolvía todo, aunque discutieran, su amor era mas fuerte, y juntos podían resolver lo que sea, ella siempre se lo decía. Él sabía que sus abrazos la derretían, y tal vez así podría lograr que Levy se calmara y aceptara dialogar con él.

 _-¡No me toques!-_ Se alejó y extendió la mano para poner distancia entre ellos. _\- ¡No se te ocurra tocarme! Piensas que puedes actuar como si estuvieras solo en el mundo, sin nadie que sufra por ti, si te pasa algo..._

 _-Lev, por favor...-_ Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

 _-¡Lev, nada!-_ Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero se notaba que intentaba ser fuerte y no quebrarse. _\- La última vez por poco lo logras, y dime, ¿para que te saliste?, para volver y revivir tus años de juventud con tus amigos._

Los niños nunca los habían visto discutir tan fuerte, si, peleaban, pero esta vez era distinto. Ver a su madre así no les gustaba. Habían estado jugando en la biblioteca cuando empezaron los gritos, y sus padres ni se dieron cuenta cuando atravesaron la sala, Yajeh había tomado de la mano a su hermana y la llevaba a su habitación, Lily los seguía, ya que él siempre los cuidaba, e iba a donde ellos fueran, por lo que los tres se encerraron en la pieza a esperar que acabara el griterío.

 _-No es así, todos estamos haciendo cosas distintas ahora, no somos los mismos,-_ Se rascaba la nuca. _\- pero no podíamos dejar de ayudar a Laxus._

 _-Si que podías, pero no lo hiciste.-_ Y Gajeel veía como ella ya estaba llorando, y eso le partía el corazón. _\- Es como si no te importáramos._

 _-¿Cómo dices eso? Ustedes son mi vida.-_ ¿Cómo era que no lo entendía después de todos estos años? _\- Haría lo que fuera por ustedes. Yo te amo Levy, por favor, entiéndeme._

 _-¿Qué quieres que entienda?-_ Se cruza de brazos. _\- Que eres imprudente, y tienes algún tipo de deseo suicida, y que no te importa lo que tu familia piense._

 _-Ustedes y Wendy son todo para mi...-_ Trató de sonar conciliador, pero ella solo lo miró decepcionada.

 _-No quiero verte ahora.-_ Se dirige a su habitación, y él la toma del brazo.- _No._

 _-Levy...-_ Ella se suelta, y le cierra la puerta en la cara. Gajeel queda con su frente apoyada contra la madera.- _Por favor, déjame entrar._

 _-Vete.-_ Ella abrió la puerta.- _No quiero hablar contigo.-_ Y volvió a cerrarla. _  
_

¿Por qué no había pensado que ella reaccionaría así? Actuó impulsivamente, y ahora estaba frente a las consecuencias. No quería lastimarla, pero lo había hecho y ahora debía enmendarlo. Tal vez si la dejara estar un rato, se le pasaría su enojo, y podrían charlarlo y resolverlo. _\- Voy a estar en la cocina... si quieres hablar._

Esperó allí sentado, sosteniendo un vaso con agua, pero sin beber nada, cuando empieza a escuchar ruidos y a Shutora llorar. Sale hacia la sala y ve la puerta de entrada abierta, y a Yajeh con la caja transportadora con Lily. _\- ¿Qué..._

 _-Nos vamos.-_ Le decía Levy que tenía alzada a la niña, que no dejaba de llorar en su hombro, y con la otra mano llevaba una valija enorme.

 _-No, por favor, no te los lleves.-_ Gajeel mira su esposa, y luego a su hijo, quien lo miraba enojado, conteniendo las lágrimas, y sale de la casa, mientras Lily maullaba dentro de la caja.

 _-Papá...-_ Shutora lo llamaba y extendía los brazos.

 _-No, amor...-_ Levy besaba a la niña en la mejilla. _\- Papá se va a quedar aquí.-_ La niña miraba a su padre, pero su madre ya estaba fuera junto al auto. Ya no tenía el mismo Issy Weeny, tanto ella como Gajeel cambiaron sus autos con la llegada de sus hijos, y ahora usaban vehículos de cuatro puertas, para poder colocar las butacas para los mellizos en el asiento trasero.

 _-Levy, detén esto, por favor, te lo pido..._

Levy deja la valija, y acomodaba a la niña en su butaca y le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, Yajeh ya se había subido al auto, y había puesto a Lily en el medio de las dos butacas y él solo se había sentado en su asiento y su madre solo tuvo que colocarle el cinturón. Eran muy cómplices, Yajeh siempre estaba pegado a su mamá, casi tanto como Shutora a Gajeel, por eso era la niña quien mas estaba sufriendo con tener que dejar el hogar que todos compartían. Tras ocuparse de los niños, mete la valija en la cajuela. _\- No nos molestes, a menos que tomes conciencia de tus acciones, y dejes toda esta estupidez._

Gajeel intenta volver a tomarla del brazo, y ella se da vuelta a verlo. _\- No hagas esto, te necesito...-_ Ella se suelta.

 _-No parece. Adiós Gajeel.-_ Se sube al auto, y arranca el motor alejándose de su marido y el hogar que compartía con él.

Gajeel queda destrozado, todo lo que tenía en su mundo, lo que mas valoraba y amaba, se iba alejando de él en ese auto. Sus hijos, su gato y el amor de su vida. Decidido, se sube a su auto, y conduce hasta el único lugar que creía su esposa podía haber ido, la casa de su hermano.

Jellal no le permitió entrar, Erza no estaba, sino tal vez ella podría haber sido mas flexible. La situación era insoportable, Gajeel no creía haberse sentido tan mal en años, era un sentimiento similar al que sintió cuando perdió a su madre. Wendy también estaba enojada, y estaba de acuerdo con Levy, se lo había dejado claro, pero no iba a dejarlo solo, ya que ver a su hermano así, también la afectaba.

Gajeel llamaba a Levy a diario, pero ella no respondía, ya se había cansado de hablar con su cuñado, y Erza no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, ya que le decía que estos problemas debían resolverlo entre ellos, ella no iba a hacer de mediadora. Había intentado ir al kinder para ver si coincidía con Levy y hablar con ella, pero siempre eran o Jellal o Erza quienes iban a buscar a los mellizos. Al menos podía verlos, Yajeh se negaba a hablar con él, Shutora siempre lo abrazaba y se ponía triste de tener que despedirse, y tanto la indiferencia del niño como la tristeza de la niña, lo lastimaban en lo más profundo.

Encima la lucha con Zeref no les daba tregua, los enfrentamientos eran constantes, y tenían que estar siempre pendientes a lo que sucediera, no era como antes, no estaban en la primera linea de fuego, pero eso no los hacía estar exentos de recibir algún ataque. El tiempo pasaba, hacía mas de un mes desde que Levy lo había dejado, y Gajeel estaba sumido en una fuerte depresión, no era el mismo sin ella, casi no podía dormir, la casa se sentía vacia y sin vida sin su familia, e igual se sentía Gajeel. Pero no podía siquiera sentarse a beber algo, porque debían estar de vuelta a la acción tras cada llamado de Laxus.

El enfrentamiento final llegó, la mansión Fairy tail fue el lugar donde todo tuvo su conclusión. Fue una pelea mas dura que en otras oportunidades, pero terminó antes de lo que imaginaban, por lo menos el tiempo que ellos estuvieron involucrados, porque en realidad la guerra llevaba meses.

Natsu había salido herido, Porlyusica los había ayudado, y ahora el pelirrosa estaba internado en el hospital. Gajeel estaba en la sala de espera aguardando por Lucy, ya que Gray se iba a encargar de ir a buscarla para decirle lo sucedido.

Gajeel estaba cansado, pero sobre todo se sentía solo.

* * *

Levy estaba pasando la tarde en lo de Juvia. La mejor amiga de Gajeel, también la estaba pasando mal con toda la situación, pero seguía al lado de su esposo, habían discutido, pero no se habían separado, aunque entendía la posición en la que se encontraba Levy. La esposa de Gray la mantenía al tanto de todo, y aunque intentaba convencer a Levy de que hablara con Gajeel, esta no cedía.

Gray llega a la casa con Luke, el hijo de Natsu y Lucy. El niño corre a abrazar a sus tías, y luego se va a jugar con los otros tres.

 _-¿Por qué está Luke aquí?-_ Le preguntan a Gray las dos mujeres. Juvia estaba de pie y abrazaba a su marido.

 _-Fui a buscarlo a sus clases de fútbol. Ya que Lucy fue al hospital.-_ A Gray se lo veía algo golpeado, pero estaba entero.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Levy preguntaba preocupada.

 _-Lo usual, nos dispararon.-_ Decía serio.- _Lucy fue a ver a Natsu, Gajeel también está allí.-_ No quería mencionarlo frente a ella, pero era la verdad, ellos tres siempre estaban juntos, y Gajeel se había quedado en el hospital a cuidar de su amigo, mientras él iba a buscar a la esposa de este.

Levy se pone de pie inmediatamente.- _Juvia cuida a los chicos._

 _-Mamá...?-_ Yajeh se había acercado, al ver preocupada a su madre, y Shutora se agarraba fuerte de la remera de su hermano e iba detrás de él, curiosa de que era lo que afectaba a su madre.

 _-Levy, no es lo que...-_ Gray se apresura a decirle, pero Levy no lo escuchaba y salía de la casa, dejando a sus hijos confundidos, y a la pareja tratando de contener a los niños.

Levy conduce mas rápido de lo que nunca había conducido en su vida. Deja estacionado el auto a un par de cuadras del hospital, y prácticamente corre hacia el hospital. No se detiene a preguntar en recepción siquiera, ya que sabía cual era el piso de internaciones.

El ascensor tardaba demasiado para su ansiedad, por lo que sube los tres pisos por escalera. Cuando llega, estaba agitada, pero al menos había calmado un poco sus nervios. Empieza a buscar a una enfermera para consultarle por Gajeel.

 _-¿Levy?-_ Gajeel la ve respirando agitada y se la notaba nerviosa.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Pensé que...-_ Le decía tratando de recobrar el aire.- _Gray me dijo que tú y Natsu... Entendí que..._

 _-¿Qué?-_ La mira tratando de comprender lo que quería decir. No solo hablaba trabándose a cada momento, sino que ademas se veía hermosa, bueno, siempre se veía hermosa para él, pero había pasado mas de un mes sin verla.- _Lucy acaba de llegar, estaba por ir a casa en cuanto supiera como está Natsu... Espera ¿Pensaste que..._

Ella se tomaba el pecho, tratando de recuperar la compostura. _\- No importa, me voy...-_ Se da vuelta, pero él la toma del brazo, deslizando su mano hasta quedar sobre la de ella, y ambos entrelazan sus dedos.

 _-Te dije que no me iba a pasar nada...-_ Ella no le suelta la mano, pero no se da vuelta.

 _-También dijiste que te ibas a salir del negocio...-_ Esta vez se da vuelta y lo mira directo a los ojos, hacia un mes de la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca, pudo notar que Gajeel había perdido algo de peso y se veían las ojeras por la falta de sueño, y mas allá de la desprolijidad que mostraba en sus ropas a causa del enfrentamiento, ya no tenía esa salud rebosante, que siempre mostraba. No le gustaba verlo así, lo notaba apagado.- _Pensé que tú también estabas internado, y tuve miedo...-_ Dijo muy bajo, aunque Gajeel pudo escucharla igual, y su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

 _-No tienes que tener miedo por mi, se cuidarme.-_ La atrae hacia él, esta vez ella no se resiste. _\- Pero no se estar sin ti... Vuelve a casa Levy, te extraño, a ti y a nuestros hijos, por favor..._

 _-No se.-_ Lo miraba llorosa.- _¿Cómo puedo saber que no volverás a actuar por tu cuenta otra vez?_ \- Él la miraba y le acomodaba el cabello que se le había despeinado por haber llegado corriendo.- _¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti?_

 _-Aprendí por las malas._ \- Sonríe haciendo una mueca.- _Se que debo consultarte antes de hacer nada imprudente... Perdóname por todo...-_ Ella lloraba, y él le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.- _Vuelve a mi Levy. Te amo._ \- Y sella sus labios con los de ella. Se necesitaban, los dos habían actuado por impulso, pero eran complementarios, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, y a pesar de haber tomado distancia, ninguno de los dos había dejado de pensar en el otro en todo ese tiempo separados. Se besan como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, se besan por todas los besos que no habían podido darse en lo que iba del mes. Solo se separan para poder respirar, sonriendo como tontos.

 _-Yo también te amo.-_ Le dice Levy, recostándose sobre su pecho, Gajeel la abrazaba fuerte. Estaba feliz de tener a su esposa con él, por lo se quedaron así unos minutos.- _¿Cómo está Natsu? Lo olvidé por completo._

 _-Está bien. Recibió un par de disparos pero esta consciente, eso es importante.-_ Suspira.- _Lucy esta con él, yo iba a esperar a que viniera el médico a revisarlo nuevamente y luego planeaba irme._

 _-Entonces...¿todo terminó?-_ Le pregunta ella. No quería ceder tan fácil, pero no podía evitarlo, lo había extrañado demasiado, y estar en brazos de Gajeel era el mejor sentimiento de todos, se sentía protegida y amada. No era su intención reconciliarse, pero las disculpas de él sonaban sinceras, y ella se había dado cuenta que había sufrido tanto como ella lo había hecho en este tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

- _Si.-_ La volvió a besar, y se quedaron esperando a Lucy. La rubia les confirmó que Natsu estaba estable, y al preguntar por Luke, Levy la tranquilizó confirmándole que estaba con Gray y Juvia.

Tras dejar a Lucy en el hospital, Levy y Gajeel van a buscar, en el auto de ella, a los mellizos a lo de Gray. La felicidad de Shutora era enorme, al ver llegar a Gajeel junto a su madre había corrido a abrazarlo, y no quería separarse de él, hasta que tuvieron que colocarla en su butaca para ir a lo de Jellal a buscar sus pertenencias. Yajeh era un caso distinto, se había pegado a Levy, se aferraba a su pierna, dándole vuelta la cara cuando él intentaba hablarle, y escudándose en su madre. Levy le dijo que lo dejara estar, que primero irían a buscar a Lily a lo de Jellal, y luego hablarían cuando estén en su casa.

Jellal estaba un poco renuente a la mudanza de su hermana y sus sobrinos, por lo que Levy tuvo que hablar unos momentos con él. Al final los ayudó a poner sus cosas en el auto, y se despidió triste de los dos niños. Haber pasado este mes con ellos, fue una grata experiencia, a pesar de las circunstancias, mas por el hecho de estar a punto de ser padre por primera vez, por lo que no podía negar que los iba a extrañar. Con Gajeel no fue tan afectuoso, se despidió de él con una advertencia/amenaza de por medio.

Cuando los cuatro llegan a la casa, lo primero que hacen es sacar a Lily, quien estaba mas feliz que todos de volver a ese lugar. Shutora se fue a buscar sus juguetes y se dispuso a jugar en la biblioteca de su madre, y Yajeh se queda mirando la guitarra que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, aquella guitarra con la que su padre le enseñaba a tocar dicho instrumento.

 _-¿Quieres que toquemos algo?-_ Le dice Gajeel, su hijo lo mira enojado y se va a su habitación. Gajeel mira a Levy sin entender que le sucede.- _¿Por qué me rechaza?_

 _-Está enojado contigo. Ve a hablarle...-_ Le sugiere. Gajeel asiente y va a buscarlo a la pieza. Yajeh estaba sentado sobre su cama, y sostenía un amigurumi de un gatito negro con alas, con una cicatriz en el ojo, y unos pantalones verdes con la cintura amarilla, que su mamá le había hecho a ganchillo, era como Lily, a pedido del pequeño. Gajeel se sienta a su lado.

 _-Te lo olvidaste aquí.-_ Le decía, pero Yajeh no le respondía. _\- Se que estás enojado conmigo.-_ Le apoyaba la mano en su cabeza. _\- Pero me gustaría saber si podrías explicarme ¿por qué? y ¿que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?_

 _-Me mentiste.-_ Esa respuesta descolocó a Gajeel.

 _-¿Cuándo lo hice?-_ Le preguntaba triste, quería saber cuando su hijo había sentido que él lo había traicionado así.

 _-Me dijiste que nosotros teníamos que cuidar a mamá y a Shura,-_ Así era como él llamaba a su hermana. Cuando aprendió a hablar, le costaba pronunciar el nombre Shutora, porque se le hacía muy largo y difícil, y entonces ese diminutivo, fue la forma que había encontrado de adaptarlo.- _y las hiciste llorar..._ \- Lo miró haciendo pucheros, y aguantándose el llanto. Era un niño fuerte, y muy maduro para sus cuatro años.- _Las lastimaste. No tenías que hacerlo. Mamá estaba muy triste.-_ Lo regañaba.

 _-Perdóname. Sabes que mamá y papá a veces pelean, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado de amarse.-_ Lo abraza con todas las ganas que tenía en este mes que él lo había rechazado. Y el niño no aguantando mas llora en su pecho.- _Yo no quería hacerla sufrir._

 _-Yo creí en ti...-_ Le decía entre sollozos.

 _-Perdóname.-_ Le decía acunándolo. Parecía ayer el día que lo había sostenido por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando apenas nacía. Shutora nació primero y luego Yajeh. Fue tan especial tenerlo, su hijo varón, su compañero, alguien a quien le enseñaría todo lo que sabía, y que tenía sus mismos ojos, solo que de un color similar al de Levy, y eran los mismos ojos que lo miraron con enojo en todo este mes.- _¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?-_ Le preguntaba y el niño asentía.

 _-Pero no vuelvas a hacer llorar a mamá._

 _-Lo prometo.-_ Lo abrazaba fuerte, casi estrujándolo, porque sabía que a él le divertía, y así logra sacarle una sonrisa.- _Ahora ve a sacar tus cosas de la valija, así las acomodamos..._

Esa noche pidieron pizza por delivery. No acostumbraban a hacerlo, porque querían que los niños coman sano, pero era un día para celebrar, tras un mes separados volvían a estar los cuatro en familia, y Gajeel miraba sonriente a Levy, y al fín sentía que todo volvía a estar su sitio.

* * *

Había pasado una semana de que los mellizos y Levy habían vuelto a la casa. Y desde el primer día, el matrimonio no podía quitarse las manos de encima. Sentían necesidad el uno del otro, en todos los planos posibles. Cualquier momento que encontraran, lo utilizaban para poder estar juntos de ese modo. Ese sábado no era la excepción, los niños estaban jugando y aprovechando que estaban entretenidos, Gajeel y Levy se habían encerrado en la habitación.

Aún estaban desnudos, sentados en el centro de la cama, Levy estaba encima y rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Gajeel, y él aún estando en su interior, la besaba en el cuello. Sabían que no podían estar mucho tiempo mas así, pero no querían separarse, se sentía tan natural estar conectados de esa forma.

Escuchan un vidrio romperse, y sabían que su momento a solas y tranquilos, había acabado... así era siempre, con dos hijos tan inquietos.

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Shura rompió la ventana de la cocina!-_ Gritaba Yajeh e intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación, habían tenido suerte de haber cerrado con llave, de otra forma el niño los hubiese encontrado en una posición bastante comprometedora.

 _-¡Mentira! No fue a propósito.-_ Decía la niña enojada. _\- Harás que me castiguen._

 _-Tch,-_ Suelta el picaporte.- _tienes suerte. Se volvieron a encerrar para besarse..._

Gajeel y Levy se ríen al escuchar eso.

 _-¿Supongo que no extrañabas esto?-_ Le sonreía Levy, Gajeel apoyaba la frente sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposa.

 _-Aunque no lo creas... Si. Lo extrañaba.-_ Ella se ríe, y él se retiraba de su interior.- _Prepara la bañera, y espérame allí, yo me ocupo.-_ Le decía poniéndose un pantalón, y luego tomaba una remera que estaba en el suelo, por la rapidez con la que se habían desvestido _.-Dame cinco minutos.-_ Le sonríe pícaro, cuando escuchan mas ruidos de vidrios.-... _mejor que sean diez._

Levy se reía, mientras Gajeel salía de la habitación. Se recuesta un momento, solo para recuperarse un poco del intenso momento que había vivido antes de la interrupción, y se levanta para dirigirse al baño.

Se pone una bata por las dudas, y empieza a llenar la bañera. Gajeel se demora mas que 10 minutos, no solo iba a tener que recoger los vidrios, para evitar que algunos de los dos pequeños traviesos se lastimara, sino también clausurar dicha ventana. Se reía sola de la situación, debería estar ayudándolo, pero en el último mes, tuvo que reponer mas cosas rotas, de las que hubiese preferido, en la casa de su hermano. Así que lo dejaría manejarlo todo, esta vez.

Se mete en la bañera, y no mucho después Gajeel se presenta en el baño. Le sonríe con esa mueca arrogante que siempre le hacía, y empieza a desvestirse. No tarda mucho, ya que solo tenía dos prendas puestas.

 _-¿Y? ¿Todo bajo control?-_ Le sonríe Levy, haciéndole lugar en la bañera.

 _-Tanto como se puede, gihi.-_ Se mete detrás de ella y ella se recuesta en su pecho. Ambos sabían que no iban a estar mucho tiempo así, pero iban a disfrutar mientras pudieran.

 _-Te extrañé mucho, amor.-_ Lo mira.- _Te amo._

 _-Yo te amo mas, Levy._

Gajeel la besa en la cabeza, y ambos se quedan mirando a la nada, dejando que el agua los relajara.

Levy había extrañado todo esto, sus cosas, sus costumbres, sus rutinas. Estar de vuelta en la casa era bueno, pero no importaba donde sea que estuvieran los mellizos y ella... donde fuera que estuviera Gajeel, allí era su hogar.

* * *

 **Está situado inmediatamente después de concluído el fic.**

 **Shonenevolution lo hice porque me dejaste pensando, era obvio que Levy se iba a enojar, pero como el fic estaba basado en el juego, igual que Jellal en la historia, que por mas que estuviera fuera, siempre se involucraba, Gajeel hace lo mismo. Espero te haya gustado este cierre ;)**

 **Wendy si estás leyendo este one-shot, si, los nombres de los mellizos son los de la novela, y el diminutivo Shura, lo utilicé por mi caballero del zodiaco, jeje, ya que soy capricornio :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Besos a todos.**


End file.
